I'm Sorry, I Love Her
by freak.lolly
Summary: Bagaimana jika Gakupo Kamui-pembunuh bayaran yang handal-disuruh untuk membunuh seorang gadis bernama Kagamine Rin, yang tidak lain adalah orang yang dicintainya? Mampukah Gakupo membunuh Rin?/Warn ; death-char./OneShot./freak.lolly2012.


Vocaloid milik Crypton FM dan Yamaha Corp.

Saya ( ) cuma punya cerita ini.

Enjoy reading, ya.

**I'm Sorry, I Love Her**

**.**

**.**

Gakupo Kamui. Seorang pembunuh bayaran yg handal. Bahkan korban-korban yg dibunuhnya terlihat seperti bunuh diri. Hebat, bukan?

Suatu hari, saat Gakupo sedang membeli pizza, seorang anak perempuan menabraknya. Oh, bukan. itu seorang gadis.

"Maaf," ucap gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, merasa bersalah, "... aku melamun,"

"Maafkan aku juga," sahut Gakupo, "kau bisa angkat kepalamu," jelas Gakupo saat melihat gadis yang menabraknya terus saja menunduk.

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum kepada Gakupo, "Ah... aku harus pergi sekarang, aku buru-buru. Maafkan aku sekali lagi," gadis tadi melambaikan tangannya sekilas ke Gakupo, lalu berlari meninggalkan Gakupo.

Gakupo hanya diam sambil terus memandang gadis tadi, "Siapa... dia?" gumamnya. Beberapa lama Gakupo melamun, kembali membayangkan wajah gadis tadi. Pizza yang tadi ia beli pun sudah tidak dipedulikannya lagi. Tergeletak sendirian, kesepian dan kedinginan *lebay* di trotoar.

"Gakupo," suatu suara membuyarkan lamunan Gakupo.

"Ah.. Kaito? Ada apa?" tanya Gakupo saat mengenali seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Kau dipanggil Meiko-sama," sahut Kaito. Lalu ia segera melanjutkan perjalanannya. Meninggalkan Gakupo sendirian. Sama dengan yang gadis tadi lakukan.

Gakupo mengangguk, "Aku segera kesana," katanya tanpa peduli Kaito mendengarnya atau tidak, karena Kaito sudah cukup jauh darinya.

_Semoga kerja yg menyenangkan_, batin Gakupo malas. Ia berlari. Tapi entah kenapa ia ingat dengan pizza-nya yang ia beli tadi. Gakupo membalikkan badannya, menyambar sekotak pizza yang tadi tergeletak sendirian, kesepian, dan kedinginan di trotoar, lalu kembali ke arah tempat _Meiko-sama_.

.

.

Gakupo membuka pintu coklat di depannya hingga menimbulkan suara berdecit. Gakupo menutup sebelah kupingnya dengan tangannya yang bebas. Gakupo sempat berpikir sepelit apakah bosnya itu, hingga pintu ruangannya tidak dibetulkan agar tidak terdengar lagi suara berdecit yang menyakitkan telinga setiap orang yang membukanya.

"Ah, Gakupo. Kau lama juga," suara bernada tajam masuk ke telinga Gakupo.

Gakupo berlutut, "Maafkan aku, Meiko-sama. Apa anda memanggilku?"

"Benar. Kau harus pergi ke blok xx rumah nomor xx. Segera," Gakupo mengangguk, lalu kembali ke luar dengan bersungut-sungut.

"Kalau hanya menyuruhku untuk pergi, kenapa dia tidak telepon atau sms saja, sih? Dasar pelit pulsa," seusai berkata begitu, sebuah garpu melesat di samping telinga kiri Gakupo, bahkan telinga Gakupo itu sedikit teriris. Gakupo langsung merinding, lalu berlari sekencang mungkin ke rumah klien barunya, sebelum gergaji melesat di samping telinga kanannya.

.

"Kau harus membunuh Kagamine Rin. Dia telah membuat adikku menderita," kata Mikuo sambil menyerahkan selembar foto seseorang berambut kuning pirang.

Gakupo menerima foto yang diserahkan dan langsung melihat, "Baiklah," katanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Bayarannya akan kuberikan setelah kau menyelesaikan tugasmu." kata Mikuo lagi.

Gakupo hanya mengangguk. _Gadis ini... Kagamine Rin? Sepertinya aku pernah melihat dia_, batin Gakupo. _Tapi... __d__imana?_

.

Untuk membunuh Kagamine Rin itu, Gakupo harus berpura2 menjadi pelayan di restoran yang tiap hari dikunjungi Rin. Karena ketampanan dan keterampilan Gakupo, dengan sekali tes dia langsung diterima menjadi pelayan.

Lalu, sore tepat jam 06.00 P.M, munculah sosok yang ditunggu Gakupo;

Kagamine Rin.

Saat melihat wajah Rin yang tersenyum saat berpapasan dengan pelayan-pelayan restoran, Gakupo tersentak dan teringat.

"Ah," Rin menatap Gakupo. "Bukankah kau yang waktu itu? Tidak kusangka kau ada disini. Kenapa aku baru melihatmu hari ini?" tanya Rin ramah.

Gakupo tergagap, "Ah, aku baru diterima," jawab Gakupo gugup.

"Namaku Kagamine Rin," Rin tersenyum manis, mengulurkan tangannya.

Gakupo terdiam, "A-aku Gakupo Kamui," Gakupo menunduk hormat.

"Rambutmu bagus, Kamui-_san_," setelah Rin berkata begitu, Gakupo nge-fly. Oke. Lebay. Gakupo hanya ngeblush, kok. Rin tertawa melihat wajah Gakupo. "Kita berteman, ya!, Kamui-_san_!"

Gakupo hanya terdiam sambil terus menatap Rin cemas. _Apa aku bisa membunuhnya?_, batin Gakupo khawatir.

.

Sudah lima hari Gakupo bekerja sebaga pelayan di restoran itu. Gakupo dan Rin sudah berteman akrab sekarang. Tapi belum ada tanda-tanda Gakupo akan membunuh Rin. Ya. Gakupo sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta kepada Rin, gadis manis yang selalu tersenyum itu. Bahkan Gakupo mungkin jatuh terlalu dalam.

Mikuo berkali-kali bertanya tentang Rin. Tapi Gakupo hanya diam tidak menanggapi. Hingga akhirnya Mikuo memberikan nomor handphone Miku ke Gakupo. Hal yang sama terjadi saat dengan marah Miku menelepon Gakupo saat Gakupo sedang dirumah.

"Jika besok kau tidak membunuh Rin sialan itu—aku yang akan membunuhmu!" ancam Miku di teleponnya.

Gakupo mendengus pelan. Dia hanya diam. Miku memutuskan teleponnya dan saat itu juga wajah Gakupo berubah sedih, "Harusnya aku membunuhnya, bukan malah mencintainya!" teriak Gakupo tertahan.

Gakupo memaksa dirinya untuk menjauhkan pikiran tentang Rin. "Aku ragu," gumamnya.

Esoknya, seperti biasa Gakupo pergi ke restoran tempatnya bekerja. Bedanya, kali ini sebuah pisau tersimpan di dalam kantung bajunya.

Setibanya di restoran, mata Gakupo membulat saat melihat seseorang berambut hijau toska duduk di bangku panjang di depan restoran, dengan mata menatap tajam.

"Rambut itu.. Hatsune Miku?" gumam Gakupo. Sosok yang dilihat Gakupo mendekat.

"Kamui Gakupo?" Gakupo mengangguk.

"Aku memperhatikanmu," dan gadis berambut hijau toska itu masuk ke dalam restoran. Gakupo merinding. Aura yang dikeluarkan gadis bernama Miku itu tidak biasa.

_**Bunuh gadis kuning itu, Gakupo! Bunuh! BUNUH!**_, sebuah suara tertangkap di telinga Gakupo.

"A—"

_**Kau tidak mau nyawamu melayang, kan? BUNUH KAGAMINE RIN!**_

Gakupo tersentak. Ya. Nyawanya lebih penting dari perasaannya kepada Rin. Mata Gakupo berkilat. Jiwa membunuhnya bangkit kembali.

.

_Kediaman Kagamine._

Gelas kaca yang sedang dipegang Rin terjatuh dan pecah. Rin meringis melihatnya.

"Rin? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang dari ruangan lain. Suara itu terdengar khawatir.

Rin tersenyum pahit, "Tenang saja, Len. Hanya gelas yang pecah," sahut Rin menenangkan saudara kembarnya.

"Perasaanku... tidak enak," gumam Rin.

"Hahaha, bodohnya aku," Rin menjitak dahinya sendiri dengan pelan.

Len melongokkan kepalanya ke dapur, "Kau butuh bantuan?"

Rin tersenyum manis, "Boleh. Tolong ambilkan _vacuum cleaner_ dan sedot di bagian sini, agar pecahan kaca yang tertinggal tidak menusuk kaki,"

"Ha'i!" Len bergegas menuju tempat _vacuum cleaner_ berada. Lalu dia kembali, dan berkata pada Rin, "Rin? Kau akan ke restoran hari ini?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Rin enteng.

Len terdiam beberapa saat, "Aku punya firasat sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi,"

Rin menggeleng, "Semoga tidak, Len..."

Len menyalakan _vacuum_nya. "Ya, semoga saja..," katanya lirih.

.

Jam 06.00 P.M. Seperti biasanya Rin datang dengan senyuman manisnya. Di sudut restoran, Gakupo menunggunya dengan kepala menunduk.

"Selamat sore, Kamui-_san_!" sapa Rin akrab. Gakupo tidak menjawab dan tersenyum seperti biasanya. Rin melongo heran.

"Rin... eh-tunggu aku di taman belakang, oke? Saat waktunya restoran tutup saja,"

Rin hanya mengangguk tanpa banyak bertanya. _Mungkin Kamui-san mau bicara_, batin Rin.

.

_Waktu perjanjian._

Rin menunggu Gakupo di taman belakang sambil bernyanyi pelan. Sedangkan Gakupo? Dia sedang menyiapkan pisau miliknya untuk membunuh Rin dari gudang makanan. Di belakangnya, Miku menunggu sambil mengancam kepala Gakupo dengan sebuah peluru dari pistol-nya.

"Hatsune," panggil Gakupo pelan saat dia sedang bersiap-siap melempar pisau ke arah Rin tanpa diketahui oleh yang akan terkena lemparannya.

Miku tidak menjawab.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuh sendiri saja? Kau punya pistol, dan aku hanya punya pisau,"

Miku menguatkan genggamannya pada pistol. Ia menggeram pelan.

"Hatsune?"

"Diamlah! Kakakku membayarmu bukan untuk bertanya, bukan?!" geram Miku.

Gakupo terdiam. Tangannya disiapkan untuk melempar pisau. _Gakupo! Jangan bunuh gadis itu! Dia orang yang kau sayang, bukan?_, suara itu tertangkap telinga Gakupo. Gakupo menahan lemparannya.

"Ada apa? Cepatlah!" seru Miku.

_Gakupo! Jangan!___

_**Bunuh saja keparat kecil kuning itu!**_

_Jangan!_

Gakupo membalikkan badannya, dan menjatuhkan pisau yang ia pegang, "Aku tidak bisa!" teriak Gakupo

Miku menggeram.

"Bunuh saja aku! BUNUH AKU!" teriak Gakupo, lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Rin yang berada di taman, terkejut mendengar teriakan itu.

"Kamui-_san_...? Dari gudang makanan?" Rin berlari menuju pintu belakang restoran, bergegas menuju gudang makanan.

_**DORRRR!**_

Suara tembakan terdengar jelas di telinga Rin. Rin langsung terkejut dan merinding.

Gakupo memegangi dadanya yang terkena tembakan Miku. Tidak sampai semenit, tangan Gakupo segera berlumur cairan merah kental. Darahnya sendiri.

"Kenapa... kau tidak menembak kepalaku?" tanya Gakupo, mengerang.

"Kamui-_san_!" Rin membuka pintu. Napasnya terengah. Dan saat ia melihat Gakupo yang terkapar penuh darah, dengan segera ia menghampiri Gakupo. Saat menghampiri Gakupo, sosok Miku tertangkap oleh mata Rin.

"Miku-chan? Kenapa kau ada disini? Kau—kau yang menembak Kamui-_san_?!" seru Rin tertahan.

Miku menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Diam! DIAM! Jangan panggil aku Miku-chan! Kau sialan! Tikus pengkhianat!" Miku melempar pistol-nya ke arah Rin, tapi pistol itu tidak mengenai Rin. Pistol itu mendarat tepat di depan kaki Rin.

Rin terkejut karena Miku begitu kasar padanya. "Miku-chan... kenapa? Kau saha—"

"DIAAAAM!" Miku melempar apapun yang berada di dekatnya. Lalu Miku berlari meninggalkan Rin—dan tentu saja Gakupo.

Setelah sosok Miku menghilang, barulah Rin ingat pada sang makhluk ungu—maksudnya berambut ungu, Gakupo.

"Kamui-_san_! Akan kupanggil ambulans!" Rin merogoh saku roknya. Tangan Rin gemetar.

"Ri-rin... tidak usah.. itu tidak berguna, sebentar lagi aku akan mati," Gakupo mencegah Rin. Ia menggenggam tangan Rin kuat-kuat.

"Tapi—Kamui-_san_…"

"Aku—" Gakupo berusaha mengatakan sesuatu.

Mata Rin basah, "Jangan bicara lagi! Darahmu—"

"Aku... mencintai.. mu..., Rin…" lirih Gakupo.

"Sebenarnya… aku adalah pembunuh bayaran… yang…" Gakupo terbatuk. Darah merah segar keluar dari mulutnya.

Rin menggeleng. Air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Aku disewa… oleh… Hatsune… Mi—ku… o… untuk membunuh… mu, Rin—tapi…" Gakupo kembali terbatuk. Ia tersenyum, "—aku tidak mungkin… membunuh orang… yang… kh… ku—kucintai, kan..?"

Rin mengisak keras.

Gakupo mengangkat tangan kanannya yang penuh oleh darah. Ia membelai pipi Rin lembut.

Rin menggenggam tangan besar Gakupo dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tidak peduli dengan pipinya yang ikut-ikut berlumuran darah.

"Sekali… lagi, Rin… aku… men… cin… taimu—" seusai berkata begitu, tangan Gakupo terkulai lemas. Tubuh Gakupo diam tidak bergerak.

Air mata mengalir semakin deras, "Kamui-_san_! Kamui-_san_!" Rin berusaha membangunkan Gakupo—seperti anak kecil yang tidak tau kematian.

"Tidak, tidak.." seluruh badan Rin bergetar.

"TIDAAAKK!" teriak Rin keras. Teriakannya menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Rin menciumi dahi Gakupo, membelai pipi Gakupo. Memeluk Gakupo. Tapi tetap saja—Gakupo tidak mungkin merespon semua perlakuan Rin. Ia sudah mati. Rin terus menangis. Perasaannya hancur.

.

.

**: OWARI :**

.

Hufffft~ akhirnya, selesai juga kopi-paste cerita ini dari memo yang saya _back-up_ dari hape (tercinta) saya. Saya kira words-nya ada dua ribuan lebih. Ternyata seribu delapan ratus aja nggak nyampe orz.

Saya nggak bicara (atau nulis) banyak. Reviewnya ditunggu ya. :3

.

.

.

—_Epilog—_

Rin lagi-lagi mengusap matanya yang basah oleh air mata. Di genggaman tangannya, terdapat selembar foto dirinya dan Gakupo. "Kamui-_san_.. aku juga mencintaimu," bisik Rin lirih.

"Rin? Apa kau sudah tidur?" seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Rin dengan pelan.

Rin yang berposisi membelakangi pintu membalikkan badannya dan menyimpan foto yg dipegangnya ke laci, lalu membuka pintu, "Ada apa, Len?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum manis—seperti biasanya.

"Makan malam," sahut Len membalas senyuman Rin.

Rin mengangguk. Len kemudian berjalan di depan Rin, sedangkan Rin menutup pintu kamarnya terlebih dahulu. "_Sayonara_, Kamui-_san_... eee.., Gakupo-_san_," bisik Rin.

Ia bergegas menyusul saudara kembarnya untuk makan malam. Tanpa disadari oleh siapapun, di depan pintu kamar Rin berdiri seorang berambut ungu panjang, dengan wajah tersenyum damai dan seluruh tubuh transparan.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_, Rin. Maafkan aku karena pernah berusaha membunuhmu, cinta pertama dan terakhirku," lalu perlahan sosok itu menghilang, diganti dengan bau balado terong yang menyengat.

.

(Gakupo : "Bau melati kek! Kok malah bau balado terong! Author gila! GILA!")

.


End file.
